


But This Is Gonna Take Me Down.

by theshyauthor



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: spnkink_meme, Fluff, M/M, it's kind of funny, not-a-serial-killer!Jared, paranoid!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Jensen and Jared have been dating for a while. Jared started acting strange a few weeks ago. Jensen thinks he might be dating a maybe possibly serial-killer. It's complicated.</p>
<p>SPNKink-Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But This Is Gonna Take Me Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the spnkink_meme:  
> Odd prompt, I know, but I would be very happy with anyone who fills it. Inspired by the movie Head Over Heels  
> I get really squicked by serial killer fics, so for this I was hoping more for misunderstandings, hurt/comfort fic, and Jared NOT actually being a Serial Killer.  
> I'm also open to role reversal and changing the main pairing.  
> Jensen and Jared are in an established relationship, and for some reason Jensen thinks Jared is a serial killer (Jared is out late, that sort of thing.) Jensen doesn't want to believe it, so he starts trying to investigate/spying on Jared. He becomes increasingly nervous around Jared, fearing he might be the next victim. Jared notices that Jensen is jumpy around him, but doesn't understand why.  
> Eventually, somehow or other Jensen figures out Jared isn't a serial killer. Cue hurt/comfort, and Jared being reassuring (if a little freaked that Jensen thought he was a killer).  
> Major bonus points for Jared figuring out that Jensen is investigating/spying on him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. This story can also be found on livejournal (theshyauthor).

It was really stupid, Jensen knew that much, but once the idea had developed in his head, it wouldn’t leave him anymore. There were these murders happening over in the next bigger city and they’ve been going on for weeks now. People would disappear for days before turning up dead in dumpsters. The entire city and its surroundings were in uproar, people were advised to not leave their houses on their own or best stay home if possible. According to the newspapers, the bodies found had been blemished, the details so horrible that they made the man want to throw up. What made him want to puke his guts out even more though was the suspicion that his boyfriend of three years could be responsible for the murders.

Jared was amazing. He was not only gorgeous but also nice, courteous and had a good sense of humor. The tall man liked to enjoy a beer at the end of the day and had a decent job. To make it even better, he was passionate about animals and volunteered at the animal center in town. He was also the first person to make Jensen believe that he could really be loved. They had met through mutual friends and hit it off the very first minute. Weeks of friendship had turned into months of pining before Jared had had the guts to finally ask Jensen on a date. They have been exclusive ever since.

But these days, more often than not, Jared seemed a little bit off. He often came home far later than usual and lost his temper real quick. His times volunteering at the animal shelter became less long each week and the first thing he did when coming home each day was throwing his clothes into the washing machine. For some unexplainable reason he always smelt like cleansers and germicide, even after his long showers. He was barely in the mood for sex these days. Jensen had become suspicious after week one of Jared’s weird behaviour. At first he had suspected that his boyfriend was cheating on him, but that couldn’t explain the weird smells.   
Only when he had woken up once in the middle of the night during week three of his boyfriend acting strange did he make the discovery that led him to believe that Jared was the cause for the murders that had started up a few days before he noticed his boyfriend’s behaviour.

The bed had been empty and cold when Jensen had woken up shortly past 2 a.m.. Jared normally never got up during the night which had raised Jensen’s suspicion that something was going on even more. So Jensen had decided to get out of bed and silently made his way down the stairs. Light was coming out of the kitchen and through the doorframe but still hidden from view, Jensen could see his boyfriend standing there completely dressed and cursing- his hands completely covered in blood. Jensen’s eyes had turned wide and he had watched on as Jared started to wash the red liquid away in the kitchen sink, using an extra big amount of dishwashing liquid. The smaller man quietly snuck back upstairs again and slipped under the covers, his heart racing in his chest. When Jared had slipped in a few minutes later, Jensen had pretended to be asleep but couldn’t help but tense a bit. His boyfriend had made shushing noises when pulling the man closer and cuddling up against his back, but that had done absolutely nothing to calm Jensen’s nerves. And when he had read the newspaper the next morning saying a new victim was found dead in a dumpster in the city the night before, he couldn’t help but think of the image of his boyfriend with the bloody hands, cursing in the kitchen at 2 a.m..

So yes, Jensen was maybe possibly dating a serial killer and that thought did freak him out just a little bit. He contemplated talking to someone about it but he had no idea who to confide in about a topic like this. His friends would probably laugh, his parents would think he’d do drugs and who else was left to talk to besides that? Talking to Jared was out of the question because Jensen feared that he might be the next body found in the dumpsters should Jared find out that he knew his secret. Talking to the police wasn’t an option either. Jensen didn’t want to see his boyfriend go to jail, not because of him, cold-blooded murder or not. He did love the man after all. On some days he wished that he was still just thinking that Jared was cheating on him. Those days had been less stressful than the ones when he could barely sleep with a potential murderer lying next to him.

 

Work had been more than stressful today and Jensen was glad to finally be home. He kicked his shoes into one corner and dragged himself into the kitchen only to freeze when he found Jared standing there, a big knife in one hand and waving with it at Jensen. A smile like Jensen hadn’t seen it in a long time was on his lips and his eyes twinkled. The man felt all his color drain from his face.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, every muscle in his body tense. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m cooking” Jared threw the knife in the air and let it spin one time before catching the handle again. Jensen had always hated when Jared had done this trick in fear of his boyfriend hurting himself. “Got home earlier than expected and thought it would be nice to surprise you with dinner. I’ve only just started though, so it will take a while. Are you okay? You look a little pale.” 

Jensen shook his head quickly. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright. S’just been an exhausting day.” He watched as Jared came closer, eyes fixed on the knife and gulped as the bigger man stopped right in front of him. His eyelids fluttered shut as a pair of lips brushed over his forehead and when he opened them again, he looked into concerned hazel eyes. For a moment Jensen almost forgot that he was dating a maybe possibly serial killer. 

“Well go get a shower or a relaxing bath and then make yourself comfortable on the couch and read a book, okay? I’ll call you when dinner is ready and after that we can cuddle up and watch a movie. We haven’t done that in a while, I thought it might be nice. What do you think?”

Jensen nodded. That plan did sound quite nice. A pair of lips was gently pressed against his and then Jared retreated back to the counter. He winked at Jensen before throwing the knife into the air one more time and catching it again and then turned around. Jensen watched his boyfriend chop some tomatoes which probably meant that Jared made the other man’s favorite dish, pasta with tomato meat sauce that was made from scratch. The man just hoped that he was wrong about his suspicions because right now Jared made it really hard for him to imagine living a life without this man by his side, something that would have to happen should it turn out that Jared did in fact kill all these people. Two days later another body was found in a dumpster in the biggest park of the city, a park that Jared always went to with the dogs of the animal shelter. Jared hadn’t been home until three a.m. that night. Jensen knew because he had waited up for him but pretended to sleep the very second he heard the key in the lock of the entrance door.

 

The first time it happened, Jensen didn’t even do it on purpose. He was at the local mall with Ty, one of his coworkers for some lunch, when he spotted Jared there. Jared who should have been at work at the other side of the city but now came out of a weapon shop with a big plastic bag sporting the shop’s name. Jensen excused himself from the table and tried to follow his boyfriend as unsuspiciously as possible. He had to follow him out to the parking lot where he hid behind another car and watched his boyfriend drive away.

After that it kind of became a thing for Jensen to follow the other man around whenever he could. More often than not he followed Jared to an abandoned theater in the run-down area of the city and watched his boyfriend pick the lock of the back entrance of the establishment and go inside. Jensen never had the guts to follow him but a dreadful feeling settled in his stomach, thinking that this might be the place that Jared would hide his victims at between the time of their disappearance and them showing up dead in the dumpsters. He thought about calling the police several times by now, but he still had no real proof that Jared was a maybe possibly murder. 

When Jensen would feel feel Jared get up in the middle of the night to disappear, he couldn’t bring himself to follow. He wasn’t ready to face the bodies of dead people should it turn out that Jared really did kill them. So he stayed quiet and listened to his boyfriend leaving the house and hoped for this all to be a big misunderstanding. Jared became more irritable with each passing day. Jensen didn’t believe in that many coincidences anymore.

 

It was a Saturday night. Empty beer bottles were hogging up the coffee table and the smell of stale popcorn lingered in the air. The last of their friends had just left the house after a movie night. Jensen was still basking in the afterglow of a good evening when he started picking up some of the trash but froze immediately when he felt a body press against his back. A pair of lips pressed little kisses against his neck and hands settled down on his hips. The pressure of an erection pressed against Jensen’s back was unmistakable.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jensen asked and hated himself for the way his voice got all high and squeaky.

“Isn’t that kinda obvious?” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s ear before tugging at his earlobe gently with his teeth. “Been watching you all night. God, we haven’t done anything in ages.” 

Jensen didn’t know what to do. It was true, they hadn’t done anything sexual in weeks. Part of that was because of Jared always being out of the house and the other part because of Jensen trying to avoid Jared as much as possible. But now they were alone in their house and Jared was obviously horny and panic welled up in Jensen’s chest. What was he supposed to do?

With newfound bravery Jensen spun around in the arms of his boyfriend and pushed against the other man, causing him to stumble back.

“I know your secret!” he blurted out while trying to get as much space between the both of them as possible. “And I’ve known for a while and I don’t think I can live with this!”

Jared’s face fell. “So you really did follow me around. I am so sorry Jensen. I know I should have told you sooner but I was too ashamed to admit it.”

“No Jared, I do not want to hear this. What you are doing is wrong and I’ve been silent for too long. I’m calling the cops. Do-don’t come any closer.” Jensen grabbed an empty bottle and hit it against the wall, causing the glass to break. “I’m not afraid to hurt you.”

The look on Jared’s face turned from hurt to pure bewilderment. “The cops? What are you talking about?” He tried to take a step towards his boyfriend, but Jensen held up the broken bottle in a threatening manner. Jared quickly took a step backwards again and held his hands in a non-threatening manner. “Jensen, what is going on?”

“Oh no, don’t play the innocent one here. You’ve been murdering people, Jare. How could you possibly do that?”

“I’ve been what?” Jared’s face paled. “Just because I lost my job doesn’t mean I suddenly go around stabbing people, Jensen!” 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “You lost your job?” 

“You said you knew my sec- wait, did you seriously think I was behind the murders? You thought that was my secret?” The hurt on Jared’s face and the shaking of his voice broke Jensen’s heart. “How could you think that of me?”

“I’m sor-” “No, shut up. I can’t believe you- I need to leave.”

Jensen watched, the bottle still raised in a defensive way, as Jared left the house with only his car keys and his shoes. Only when the front door shut again did he let the bottle fall. He’d fucked up, he’d fucked up big times.

 

It’s been two weeks since Jensen had seen Jared last and a lot had happened. Gen, a mutual friend of theirs, had shown up at the house the next morning, given Jensen a tight hug and gathered some of Jared’s stuff. His boyfriend- or was he even still his boyfriend?- apparently crashed at her place. She hadn’t asked questions about what happened but Jared had most likely already told her.

The murderer had been caught in the act of dumping another body. It was a bald man in his late forties who had gone crazy after his wife and two kids had died in a car accident. He had called his work an act of revenge. Now he was sitting in jail, where he belonged, and Jensen felt even worse about accusing Jared of being able to commit such a horrible act.

And this morning Jensen had run into Tom, one of Jared’s colleagues, or at least he used to be. They apparently had fired a few men months ago for no other reason than not having enough money anymore to keep all the employees. Tom had asked Jensen about how Jared handled his two new jobs, one at the library, the other one at a fast food joint, cleaning dishes all day long. Jensen had just run away like the coward he was but at least he had gotten an answer as to why Jared kept smelling like cleanser. 

Now Jensen was wrapped up in blankets on the couch and watching a movie, but not really paying attention to it. Every now and again his phone would ring but he paid no mind to it. His friends must know what was going on and think him to be the biggest idiot of all times and he really didn’t want to hear the pity in his mama’s voice right now. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone to beat himself up over his idiocy in silence. And there were still so many questions unanswered, like why Jared’s hands were covered in blood one night and why he always went to the abandoned theater. With dread in his stomach Jensen realized that he might never get an answer for them.

It was another three days until Jensen finally got his shit together and decided that he needed to get things right between them again. After all he really did love Jared and could imagine spending the rest of his life with the other man. To lose him over something as ridiculous as Jensen’s paranoia was not worth it. So Jensen took a shower and shaved, put on his best dress pants and white shirt and bought a bouquet of flowers on his way over to Gen’s flat.

Genevieve’s eyes nearly bugged out when she saw Jensen standing in front of her. She looked uncertain about letting him in but after a look back over her shoulder, she opened the door a little wider. “I’ll give you guys some time alone. Call me when everything is sorted.”

“Thanks, Gen!” He gave the petite woman a tight hug.

Jared was lying on the couch and watching TV. He had a beard going on and Jensen didn’t have to go near to smell the grease and cleanser that was most likely the byproduct of one of Jared’s new job. The younger man had yet to pay attention to Jensen. He had no idea if Jared just hadn’t noticed his presence yet or if he was ignoring him on purpose. Jensen cleared his throat. Jared continued to stare at the TV. So ignoring Jensen, that’s what this was.

“At first I thought you were cheated on me.” Jensen’s voice was shaking and Jared gave no indication that he was listening. “You left and came home at the most random times. You always immediately showered and threw your clothes into the washing machine. Sex hardly happened anymore. And then one night I came into the kitchen because you weren’t in bed and I saw you and yo-your hands were covered in blood. The murders had been going on for some time now and the next morning they found another victim. Of course I didn’t want to believe it and it made absolutely no sense to me. But I had no other explanations and you wouldn’t talk to me. Then I saw you at the mall while you should have been at the other side of town doing your job and you came out of a weapon shop. That’s when I started following you around sometimes. I thought maybe you hid the victims in the closed down theater you went to so often. You had changed and everything just lined up and I was- I was so scared to talk to you about it. What if you really were the murderer? I’m so so sorry Jare, but I didn’t know what I was supposed to do.” 

A tear was rolling down Jared’s face and Jensen could see the younger man’s bottom lip quivering, but his boyfriend still refused to look at him. “There was a cat in our garden that had a wound on its side. It bled a lot and it meowed loud enough for me to wake up in the middle of the night. I brought it to the vet. I didn’t want you to know that I had lost my job because I didn’t want you to worry. I was at the weapon shop for Thomas. He wanted me to pick something up for me. The old theater I’ve been going to for months now. It’s a place where I can hide from the world, even if it’s just for a few hours.” Jared finally looked up at Jensen. “I still can’t believe that you would think me capable of doing this. But I see where your suspicion came from. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and for that I’m sorry, but that doesn’t change that I’m hurt.”

Jensen nodded. “I do understand that. But Jared? Come home with me, please.” He held out the flowers for the younger man to take. “We both fucked up but I miss you and I want to have back what we had before. There’s a lot we need to talk about but you are the most important thing in my life and I really want you back.”

Jared stared at the flowers for seconds but to Jensen it felt like hours, before the man finally nodded. “Yes, I’d like to go back home.”

 

“Daddy stop accusing me of eating the last croissant, that’s not fair!” Patrick Ackles-Padalecki pouted. “I told you it wasn’t me!”

Jared watched in amusement as his twelve year old son stomped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Your Daddy is good at accusing people. One time he thought that your Papa was a serial killer.”

Jensen whacked Jared’s forearm with the spatula. “I had every reason to. What are you even still doing here? Shouldn’t you have left for work five minutes ago?”

Jared pulled a face before kissing his husband goodbye and pressing his lips against his son’s forehead. “And Patrick, should you ever try to lie to Daddy again, at least make sure to hide the evidence.” He laughed as he brushed the crumbs from his son’s cheek and gave him a wink. Patrick’s cheeks colored red. Jensen gave them both a look of adoration.

Jared had his jacket on and was already half out of the front door, ready for another day at the office, when the baffled voice of his twelve-year old boomed through the house. “How could you have thought that Papa was a serial killer? He can’t even hurt a fly!”

He chuckled as he heard Jensen’s in embarrassment colored murmured words: “Shut up and go get yourself ready for school, you croissant thief. Maybe we’ll tell you the story at bedtime tonight.”


End file.
